Park Jin Young (1994)
Perfil *'Nombre: '진영 /Jin Young *'Nombre real:' 박진영 / Park Jin Young *'Anteriormente conocido:' 주니어 / Junior *'Nombre japonés:' パク・チニョン / Paku Chin Yon *'Nombre chino:' 朴珍榮 / Pǔ Zhēn Róng *'Profesión:' Cantante, Rapero, Bailarín, Letrista, Compositor, Actor y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Jinhae-gu, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Peso:' 63kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Perro *'Familia:' Dos hermanas mayores *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment Dramas * The Most Beautiful Moment in Life (tvN, 2020) * Melting Me Softly (tvN, 2019) ''Cameo * He is Psychometric (tvN, 2019) * School of Magic (Naver TV, 2017) * Legend of the Blue Sea (SBS, 2016-2017) * Sanctuary: Mini-Drama Comercial (2017) * My Love Eun Dong (JTBC, 2015) * Dream Knight (Youku Tudou, 2015) * When A Man Loves (MBC, 2013) * Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) Temas para Dramas *''Hold me tema para Top Management (2018) *''We Are The B (junto a Jin Woon, Kang So Ra & Kim Ji Soo) tema para Dream High 2 (2012) Películas *Snowflakes (2017) 'Programas de TV' *(SBS) Running Man (17 y 24.11.2019, Ep. 477-478) *(tvN) Mafia Game In Prison (2019) (Ep. 17 y 18) *(MBC) King of Mask Singer (25.11 y 2.12.2018 como "Hollywood rabbit"). *'2018: '(KBS2) Hello Counselor (24.09.2018) (Ep. 381, junto a JB) *(MBC) Living Together in Empty Room , junto a P.O y Han Hye Yeon. *(MBC) Weekly Idol (14.03.2018, junto a GOT7) *(JTBC) Knowing Brothers (10.03.2018, junto a GOT7) *(SBS) Inkigayo (05.02.17 - 04.02.18, MC junto a Jisoo (BLACKPINK) y Do Young (NCT 127). *(SBS) Running Man (Ep. 318 junto a Mark) *(SBS) Running Man (Ep. 316 junto a GOT7) *(MBC) Idol Star Athetics Championship (09 y 10.02.2016, junto a GOT7) *(SBS) Inkigayo (24.07.2016, Ultra Dance Festival Especial Stage "Six pack", junto a Hyun Kyung (ROMEO), Shownu (MONSTA X), Dino (SEVENTEEN), Rocky (ASTRO) y Ten (NCT). *(SBS) Inkigayo (01.05.2016, MC especial junto a Da Hyun y Jackson Wang) *(Mnet) Twice Private Life (12.04.2016, Ep.7) *(SBS) Running Man (08.11.2015, junto a GOT7, Ep 272) *(MBC) Idol Star Athetics Championship (19 y 20.02.2015, junto a GOT7) *(KBS) 1 vs 100 (24.06.2014, junto a JB) *(KBS2) Let's Go Dream Team 2 (23.03.2014, junto a Young Jae) *(SBS) 1000 songs Challenge (09.03.2014, junto a JB, Jackson Wang y Young Jae) *(Mnet) M! Countdown (20.02.2014, MC especial junto a JB) *(KBS) The King of Food (14.02.2014) *(KBS) God Of The Dining Table (31.01.2014) *(KBS) Music Bank (17.01.2014, MC especial junto a JB) *(MTV) JJ Project Diary - Reality Show (2012, Junto a JB) Programas de Radio *(KBS) Kiss the radio (04.06.2016, 2018 junto a Young Jae) *(KBS) Cool FM K-POP Planet (19.04.2016, junto a Yu Gyeom) *(MBC) Sunny's FM Date (14.11.2014) *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (24.07.2014, junto a Yu Gyeom) *(KBS) Super Junior's kiss the radio (17.07.2014, junto a Yu Gyeom) Videos Musicales *Lee Jun Ho - Feel (2014) *MelodyDay - Speed Up (2015) *Martin Smith - Tomorrow's Weather (2017) Anuncios *Reebok "Go Legend" (2012, junto a JB) *SK Telecom (2015, junto a Seolhyun) *Sanctuary (2016, minidrama junto a Mark y Bambam) *Estcola (2016-presente, junto a GOT7) *Adidas (2018, junto a GOT7) *Shinsegae dutyfree (2018, junto a GOT7) *The face shop (2018, junto a GOT7) Composiciones *이.별 (Farewell/This Star):' '''Mini Album MAD Winter Edition (2015) *Mayday:' Album Flight Log TURBULENCE (2016) *Can't: Mini Album Flight Log DEPARTURE (2016) *Higher: Fly tour (2016) *Paradise: Mini Album Flight Log Arrival (2017) *Tomorrow, Today: Mini Album "Verse 2" (2017) *Coming Home: Mini Album "Verse 2" (2017) *On&On: Mini Album "Verse 2" (2017) *Don't wanna know: Mini Album "Verse 2" (2017) *그날 (The Day): Mini Album "Verse 2" (2017) *Firework: Mini Album "7for7" (2017) *Thank you: Mini Album "Eyes On You" (2018) *2(Two): Mini album Japonés "The New Era" (2018) *I AM ME: Album "Present: YOU" (2018) *My Youth: Album "Present: YOU" (2018) *Zero: Mini Album "I won't let you go" (2019) *25: Mini Album "I won't let you go" (2019) *끝 (The End): Mini Album "Spinning Top: Between Security & Insecurity" (2019) Reconocimientos *'''2019 StarHub Night of Stars: Favourite Korean Drama Male Character (fan voted) (He is Psychometric) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' GOT7 ** Posición: Vocalista y Bailarín. ** Sub-unidad: '''JJ Project * '''Educación: **Escuela Secundaria Kyunggi. **Universidad Howon. *'Periodo de entrenamiento:' Cuatro años. *'Debut: '''20 de Mayo' del 2012 (JJ Project). *'''Religión: Cristiano. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Lengua Materna), Inglés (básico), Japonés (básico). * Hobbies: '''Leer, ver películas, actuar, caminar y tocar piano. * '''Artistas favoritos: '''Justin Timberlake, Usher y Michael Buble. * '''Comidas favoritas: Hamburguesa, pizza, carne y sashimi. *Fue presidente de su clase. *Durante años fue conocido como Junior, porque tiene el mismo nombre que J.Y.Park y la empresa lo decidió así, pero el 16 de Agosto de 2016 anunció en su twitter que utilizaría oficialmente su nombre real 'Jin Young'. *Apareció en el episodio 9 del canal del grupo MYNAME. *Creó toda la coreografía para la canción "Follow me". *Después de participar en el Idol Athletic Championship 2014 se lastimó la mano izquierda, el dedo índice y medio, por lo que tuvo que usar una férula que proteja a ambos dedos. En el MV "A" sale utilizándola, también en múltiples shows del comeback. *Comentó que desde pequeño quería ser cantante pero nunca hizo nada para lograrlo, hasta que un día su papá le dijo que no sería nada en la vida, lo cual le dolió mucho y decidió demostrarle a su padre que sí podía. *Según la revista TenAsia, ocupó el puesto #1 como uno de los idols más fotogénicos del 2014. *Fue MC de M!Countdown junto con BamBam, Key de SHINee y Jung Shin de CNBLUE. *Jin Young ocupó el puesto #4 en el ranking de Koreaboo, como unos de los recientes idols que ha destacado en la actuación. *Tuvo una lesión leve en el brazo izquierdo debido a su participación en Idol Star Athletics Championships 2015, al igual que Jackson. *Junto con Yu Gyeom crearon la coreografía de "If You Do". *Fue el protagonista de “Nunbal” (Flurry of Snow), la cual fue su primera película. *EL 24 de Julio del 2016, formó parte del Ultra Dance Festival (UDF). *Fue MC de Inkigayo junto a Jisoo de BLACKPINK y Do Young de NCT, los tres son conocidos como JinJiDo. *JinJido debutó el 05 de Febrero de 2017 y se presentaron con un Special Stage . Además cantaron junto a AKMU, para el aniversario del episodio número 900 de Inkigayo. *Bailó junto a Jisoo "Uptown Funk" para la apertura del Concierto de KPOP en Daejeon, donde ambos fueron presentadores. Tuvieron que visitar distintos lugares turísticos de la ciudad para grabar la coreografía. *Si él no hubiera sido idol, le gustaría haber sido maestro de preescolar. *En 2017, Dingo lo invitó a participar de la Saga "Flower intern". *Escribió una canción para los fans llamada "Thank You", conmoviendo por sus palabras y el mensaje detrás de la letra. *El director del drama "Top Management" lo invitó a participar del OST. *Ha grabado audiobooks de Pinocho, El principito y Alita. *Fue contactado para aparecer en el programa de King of Mask Singer y cantó dos canciones bajo la identidad de "Hollywood rabbit". Su interpretación de la canción "I don't love you" ocupó el primer lugar en el chart de Naver TV. *En 2019 participó de un spot publicitario para la película "Alita: Ángel de combate". Enlaces *Twitter *Perfil (nate) *Instagram Oficial Galería Jr.2.jpg Jr.3.jpg Jr.-4.jpg 10665302_566531783479668_705948718539035593_n.jpg Junior05.jpg 114129365_jr.jpg Junior07.jpg Junior 7.jpg Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KLetrista Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KActor Categoría:KMC